


Dilemma

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Horny Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Photo Shoots, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: JYJ photo shoots can get a little steamy, and Jaejoong has a hard time leaving Yoochun alone. The set threatens to burst into flames when Junsu joins them.--This fic was originally posted on the LJ community jyjfic.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun





	Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

What to do, what to do?

Jaejoong hated dilemmas, and as he watched Yoochun, half buried under a soft, feather down comforter, he had one of the worst dilemmas he’d ever faced. Had they been alone, it would have been easy to slip under the blanket, shimmy his way up to Yoochun’s lips for a breath-stealing kiss.

The photographer kept the camera to his eye as he told Yoochun to lower his lashes and lose the smile.

Bedroom eyes. Directed at the wrong person.

Jaejoong’s pout deepened. He hated photo shoots like this sometimes.

Yoochun licked his lips, mouth open slightly. The photographer told him to freeze, and then said to his assistant, “Tug his tank top down a bit.”

Jaejoong licked his own lips as Yoochun’s collarbones stood out even more, and the top of his tattoo on his chest came into view. The assistant leaned back, contorted, to keep his hand out of the shot. Yoochun tilted his head back and he swallowed, veins in his neck taught, strong shoulders clenched, Adam’s apple bobbing.

Okay, that was enough self control for one day.

With a smile that hopefully belayed his eagerness to be next to Yoochun, Jaejoong jumped off his chair and went to the bed. Starting at the bottom, he crawled up his lover’s body, over the blanket.

“Jaejoong-shi,” the photographer admonished.

Yoochun met his eyes with a gaze just as hungry as Jaejoong’s. Jaejoong was very aware of the camera crew that was filming this for a JYJ DVD and he lost the lust (or most of it) and smiled, immediately digging his fingers into Yoochun’s side.

Yoochun barked out laughter, twisting away from the tickling abuse.

The staff laughed too and Jaejoong heard the photographer snapping pictures.

Yoochun suddenly flipped and shoved Jaejoong to the floor. Jaejoong pouted, stunned and then laid his head on the bed, glancing up at Yoochun’s grin. The photographer told them to freeze, and he did, hand half way to Yoochun’s still-covered leg. But Yoochun didn’t hold the position for long. He grabbed Jaejoong’s arm and hauled him up to the bed and they resettled with Jaejoong behind him, laying and staring at the ceiling. He knew he should have climbed out of the bed to let Yoochun finish his solo shots, but his lover’s warmth was too addicting.

“How do you always manage to wiggle your way into Yoochun’s bed?” Junsu asked from the side.

Jaejoong shot him a warning look, but Junsu smiled, unrepentant. “Even before debut, when Yoochun and I were roommates, I always found you in our room.”

Jaejoong felt the familiar pang when talking about the past, but he didn’t let it show. “The bed has always been big enough for you to join us.”

He ignored Yoochun’s sharp intake of breath and smiled at Junsu. “Come to bed, dongsaeng.”

The corners of Junsu’s lips fell, contemplating the meaning, but Jaejoong held out his hand and the photographer said it was a great opportunity to photograph all three of them together, and Junsu crawled into the bed with them. Jaejoong threw his arm around Junsu’s shoulders and tugged him down until they were in a pile tangled with the blanket.

He met Yoochun’s eyes again, knowing they were going to talk about this later. There was intrigue in his gaze, wonder and expectations, and Jaejoong’s smile widened and he turned the joyous grin to the camera. The three of them rearranged under the blanket and Jaejoong was glad it was so thick, because he was hard, thinking of the possibilities and when Junsu’s firm thigh slid over his crotch, Jaejoong cut back a moan and his fingers tightened on Yoochun’s shoulder, slipping up to his neck, and Yoochun pressed his ass against his waist and Junsu’s leg went around their hips and another erection pushed against Jaejoong’s side.

Yoochun tilted his head back and the three of them exchanged looks full of so many emotions that the photographer froze and the staff fell quiet, and then Jaejoong laughed in delight, breaking the moment, and shoved Junsu away and rolled over Yoochun, letting him feel his erection and then fell back to the floor, and Junsu crawled over and they wrestled playfully for the cameras again.

When the photographer called for a break, Jaejoong was sure that the sexual tension between them was showing through the camera lens.

“Jaejoong,” Yoochun whispered carefully, but his eyes were on Junsu’s back. Jaejoong watched their dongsaeng too, counting the deep breaths of control while Junsu sat practically curled up in a ball on the edge of the bed.

“What?” Jaejoong said innocently.

“Do you …”

Jaejoong flashed him a grin. “Don’t you?”

Yoochun bit his lower lip, eyes smoldering as he chewed on that plump lower lip. Jaejoong leaned down and whispered, “I love chewing on that lip in your mouth. It’s so luscious and sweet. But there is something else nice and plump that I’d like to try biting.”

Yoochun moaned and Junsu looked behind him, eyes widening at the lustful gazes the two lovers were shooting at him. The moment hung between them, and then Junsu swallowed and said, “Jae, we’re having dinner at your place tonight, right?”

Jaejoong smiled slowly and said, “Yeah. I don’t have anything prepared yet, but I’m sure I could cook something up for us to share.”

Yoochun whimpered, hips moving on the bed, and Junsu swallowed again, but said nothing else.

The photographer called for their attention, told Jaejoong to get out of the bed so he could finish Yoochun’s solo shots. Jaejoong nodded, rubbed Yoochun’s shoulder and then stood up, back to all the staff, but his front to Junsu. The linen pants he wore did nothing to hide his erection, and Junsu stared at him, eyes wide. He suddenly stood up and hurried away.

Jaejoong smirked and went back to his chair. He sat down and crossed his legs.

When they were done with this photo shoot, Jaejoong knew he was going to face another dilemma, and whether he wanted to top or bottom with Junsu was going to be the hardest decision yet.


End file.
